League of Enlisted Gentlemen
|avgstrength = 38,159 |totalnukes = 95 |rank = |score = 2.15 }} League of Enlisted Gentlemen (LEG) is a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on 8/24/2010. History The League of Enlisted Gentlemen was thought up by Altered and Antonio II, long time friends whom had served together in the military for years, and then became addicted to cybernations together as well. LEG was officially conceived after learning that The United Front, the original alliance of many of the founding members of LEG, was merging into another alliance, FIRE. Altered and Antonio II had talked for a long time of forming an alliance together, and felt that this was the right time. Finally, on August 16, 2010 a domain was bought, a name developed, and a long day spent cursing at a computer, and then a forum was born. Over the course of the next few days, several of TUF's members expressed interest in joining LEG, and began to come over, including Proud Soldier, ejwolanin, steelcitykid, and protoa, just to name a few. Sept 22, 2010 officially declared existence and MDP treaty with Nordreich. Charter League of Enlisted Gentlemen Official Charter Preamble: This document has been formulated to facilitate a unified alliance by creating a well-organized structure in which all rights and freedoms of its members are protected under. Article I. Principles of the League of Enlisted Gentlemen 1.1 The prosperity and well-being of this alliance is to be achieved through the fairness and equality of how each member is treated. The common goals of this alliance are 1st and foremost, protection of each other, and secondly, to achieve economic prosperity of each member. 1.2 The combined forces of this alliance agree to stand and defend the rights of all its members against any aggressive forces that may seek to intrude on its nation’s freedoms. Article II. Admissions 2.1 All Nations are welcome to join LEG so long as they can prove the following: * The nation is not a part of another alliance. * The nation is not an infamous rouge of any type. * The nation is not knowingly or intentionally bringing harm to the alliance. * The nation has settled all debts that may bind them to previous alliances. * The nation’s ruler does not project any disagreeable sentiments into the alliance such as hate speeches, racism, foul language or just mean spirited comments. 2.2 How to join LEG: * Register on the offsite forum at League of Enlisted Gentlemen using your in game nation's ruler’s name only. * Post in the members’ application chamber using the template provided. * Give your unrelenting oath to LEG and its Charter * Finally change you alliance affiliation to “League of Enlisted Gentlemen” Article III. The Government Body of LEG 3.1 The Kingship The Kingship is a 2 member team, who, as one, leads LEG, and as so, holds the ultimate discretion in the direction of the alliance. The Kingship holds the right to appoint all members of the High Court and with it the enactment of their said duties and regulations. Be it that the Kingship holds this authority; it is maintained in concert with the voices of the alliance members. The Kingship holds final authority on all alliance decisions. All decisions made by the Kingship must be agreed on by both members of the Kingship, should the Kingship become unable to agree, the Kingship can call on the Magisters to take a vote to reach a conclusive decision. The Kingship serves for life or until resignation. In the case of resignation or indefinite leave of absence of a member of the Kingship, the remaining member of the Kingship will hold interviews to replace the missing tier of the Kingship. The remaining Kingship will then hold a vote amongst the Magisters on the top choices to replace the Kingship position. A member of the Kingship may only be expelled by a member of the Kingship, however; the Magisters may call for a review of the Kingship’s performance. A member of the Kingship may be voted for expulsion for failing to live up to his/her duties as Kingship, direct negligence, resulting in harm to alliance, any actions deemed directly against the charter, or an unexplained period of inactivity of at least 2 weeks (i.e. one may have RL issues, however; one should make all efforts to let the others members know that they will be gone for a period of time.) 3.2 Advisor to the Kingship The Advisor to the Kingship is the official advisor to the Kingship on matters pertinent to the alliance. The Advisor to the Kingship shall assist and advise all members of government to facilitate the day-to-day operations within the alliance. The Advisor to the Kingship also holds the power of judge court during criminal proceedings and shall call upon the Magisters and Sheriff to carry out sentences imposed during said proceedings. The Advisor to the Kingship has the right to create policies and regulations that are agreed upon by the majority of the government. The Advisor to the Kingship is appointed by the Kingship and can only be dismissed by the Kingship however; the Magisters may call for a review of the Advisor to the Kingship’s performance. 3.3 Magister The Magister is a part of the top ranking central government, which act on behalf of the Kingship through their said duties. The Magister are appointed by the Kingship and assist the kingdom through their specialized sectors of Bureaucracy. They contribute to the direction of LEG by creating suggestive policy formations and contributing their specialized knowledge to run day-to-day acquisitions. They are appointed by the Kingship and hold their position for life or until they are dismissed for inadequate performance. Any member of the kingdom can call for their forced resignation, but a majority vote by all the members of the kingdom is needed to dismiss a Magister. 3.4 Sheriff The Sheriff assists the Magister in his/her day to day duties. The Sheriff is the first line in the chain of command for reaching the majority of the member of the alliance, and in so, is the major voice of the alliance. The Sheriff serves for life unless they resign, or until they are dismissed for inadequate performance. Like the Magister, any member of the kingdom can call for their forced resignation, but a majority vote of the kingdom is needed to dismiss a Sheriff. Magisters of the Kingdom: Magister of Internal Affairs: The Magister of Internal Affairs oversees all internal issues. The Magister of Internal Affairs is charged with the education department, Recruiting, and tech sales and buying. The Magister is assisted by two Sheriff’s, one of which oversees the Education department, and the other who oversees the Tech department. Magister of Foreign Affairs: Not only is the Magister of Foreign Affairs tasked with spreading the name of LEG abroad, but also tasked with running the trade department, assisting with outside tech deals, and with the propaganda department. The Magister of Foreign Affairs is assisted by 3 Sheriffs, 1 in charge of the trade department, 1 for tech sales, and 1 for the department of propaganda. Magister of Defense: Last, and by no means least, the Magister of Defense is charged with the protection of the alliance and its member’s through military actions, and also through diligent watch of the ever changing world of planet bob. The Magister of Defense is also in charge of training the soldiers of LEG, making sure that should they be called to serve their alliance, they are ready, and willing. It is also the duty of the Magister of Defense to police the ranks of LEG, and report any infractions by any member of LEG, and to make suggestions as to what punishment may be necessary to help curtail any future violations. The Magister of Defense has 2 Sheriffs who help him/her to perform these duties. Article IV: The Foundation of the League of Enlisted Gentlemen Rules of Conduct * All members of the alliance are subject to the Rules of Conduct. * LEG members are to treat all of planet bob with respect. Disrespect to any member in or outside the alliance will not be tolerated. * Members are to treat any nation’s ruler with the utmost respect during times of war. * No member nation, may take military action on any aligned nation, or any nation that is less than 6 days inactive, or any nation that is currently involved in an active tech deal, nor may the targeted nation be on the black color sphere, unless ordered to by a ruling member of the kingdom. * No member of LEG is permitted to be a member of another alliance, if a member is found to be so; it is considered an act of aggression, treason, and spying and is grounds for dismissal and attack. * Weapons of mass destruction may not be used unless sanctioned by the governing body. Article V: War 5.1 An alliance war is not taken lightly by the League of Enlisted Gentlemen, and any acts that may lead to a war must first be acknowledged by all the members of the Kingdom. Before any offensive declaration of war can be made, all governing members of the kingdom are to have a say in the direction of aggressive actions through a majority vote. In the case that all members of the kingdom are not present, an approval of seventy percent of the governing body can perform this declaration of war vote. 5.2 In the case of a defensive war, no vote is needed to secure the sovereignty of the nations within this alliance. The Kingship can direct the Magister of Defense to use all the force necessary including nuclear weapons to protect the alliance and its nations. Article VI: Amending of the Charter Amendments to the charter can only be made through a majority vote by the governing bodies of the League of Enlisted Gentlemen. Any nation within the alliance can call for the amending of the charter, but the governing bodies are the only members that are allowed to vote on its incorporation into the charter.